


Prompt 1: Sleeping Beauty

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for Misstrickster on Tumblr. Technically there's two responses here, but, eh. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 1: Sleeping Beauty

**Here We Go Again**

Falling through the window, Dean and Sam crumpled into a heap of limbs and cursing. Not mention hair thanks to a certain moose currently sprawled over his elder brother. Said man was wincing as he shifted.

“I’m getting too old for this shit... get offa me.” he groused, shoving his younger brother off and to the side before sitting up. His spine popped in three different places.

“Oh give it a rest, Dean...” Sam muttered, rolling his eyes and standing. He dusted himself off and looked around, eyes widening as they landed on the center of the room. “You have got to be kidding me...”

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, lifting his green eyes to where Sam was staring. “Sunuvabitch...” he muttered, looking at the woman lying on her back on the stone altar at the center of the room.

She was beautiful, fair skinned with blonde hair that fell down the sides in ringlets. Her long eyelashes kissed her cheeks as they remained closed. Hands were folded over her chest, the blue lace corset sitting over her gown that fell to the floor and pooled at the stone’s base.

“Ok! I’m done here! I swear to god, Sammy! First the three little pigs come and hide in our hotel room, only for a wolf! An honest to god wolf! To blow the entire building down! And then! We’re attacked by a cat in boots! I mean! Not only was that hell on the face, but my sinuses are still killing me!” Dean started, turning to his brother, now on his feet and arms flailing slightly. Sam mildly wondered if his brother had finally snapped and was about to go on a murderous rampage of anything that looked at him funny next. ‘And don’t get me started on the fucking giant! My poor Baby narrowly survived that one! And if that wasn’t worse, I swear there’s a pea hidden somewhere under the driver’s seat in my poor girl! And now this!?”

Dean paused and pointed at his brother here. “Control your annoying boyfriend!”

“Gabriel’s not my boyfriend!” Sam snapped back.

“I don’t care what you want to call it! I refuse to go through with this crazy Cinderella crap!”

“Sleeping Beauty..” Sam muttered.

Dean paused and lifted a brow. “Come again...?”

“Sleeping Beauty.. this is the story from Sleeping Beauty....”

The elder blinked a few times before shaking his head. “Dude... seri-”

“I know. I know. But hush! Besides... all we’ve gotta do is kiss her and she’ll wake up.. right?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m not kissing her. Knowing Gabriel he’s done something to it...”

Sam rolled his eyes, huffing. “Like what, Dean? Set it so your lips will be super glued to hers? Yeah... I’m sure you’d hate that..” he muttered, turning away before adding, “Unless it was Cas...”

“I heard that.”

“I’m sure you did.” Sam stated, turning to his brother once more. “Tell me, he learn that from the pizzaman too?”

To this day, Sam still swears he’s never seen Dean’s face that many shades of red at once.

 

**A Kiss to Wake Up**

Dean was always interesting when he slept. Beautiful, Castiel might venture to even think. He’d never say it of course. Dean and Sam always seemed to shy away from saying such things and had often tried to tell Castiel to avoid them as well whenever he spoke of it, so he did. After all, best to not make them uncomfortable. Not like his brother Gabriel liked to, anyway.

Castiel, in his time observing, had heard the saying that freckles were angel kisses. He knew better, of course, but it was a nice analogy. Tilting his head, he continued his count of the small specks dusted over Dean’s sleeping face.

372...

373...

His lips curled slightly as the Winchester shifted, brow furrowing for a second as the beginnings of a bad dream began to cloud the corners of his dream. The image of a young Sam learning to ride a bike twisted into something involving a car and said bike.

Frowning, Castiel shifted, leaning down and pressing his lips to Dean’s lightly. It was just the ghost of a kiss, but it was enough. Dean was always a light sleeper.

A soft groan as Dean came to and green eyes fluttered open before closing again as the kiss was returned.

Sure he was awake and the dream was gone, Castiel pulled back and blue met green, a mirror of the sky hovering above the earth.

In that state between waking and sleep, Dean was an image of innocence and contentment he never was in sleep or awake. Seeing it always made the angel remember a story in one of the books had let him read.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty...”


End file.
